finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Dissidia: Final Fantasy/Part 2
Willkommen zurück liebe FF'ler :) Diesmal führe ich euch durch den Prolog des Story-Modus'. Viel Spaß ;) Willkommen im Story-Modus "Eine Welt, in der Erschaffung und Zerstörung miteinander tanzen. Hier beginnt die Geschichte eines neuen Kampfes.'"''' thumb|left|130px|ChaosJa, mit diesen Worten werden wir in den Story-Modus eingewiesen. Am Anfang ist es eigentlich nur ein Tutorium, um sich mit Dissidia: Final Fantasy vertraut zu machen. Umso besser für kleine Anfänger, wie uns ;D Es wird von thumb|136px|CosmosCosmos und Chaos erzählt, zwischen welchen ein Krieg herrscht. Zudem wird die ganze Bande gezeigt. In zwei Hälften geteilt: Die Krieger Cosmos' und die Krieger Chaos'. Na gut, schaut euch die Szene des Kampfes an und lauscht den Worten des Sprechers. Naja, ihr müsst natürlich mitlesen, wenn ihr nicht so gute Englischkenntnisse habt und... Ach, ihr wisst, was ich meine. Zumindest treffen wir wieder auf einen alten Bekannten. Den netten, kleinen...was heißt klein? Der is der Größte von allen...Krieger des Lichts. Wir hören die Stimme Cosmos'. Sie konnte die Welt angeblich nicht beschützen... Es erscheint ein blauer Lichtstrahl und wir werden teleportiert. Wasn das? Spielen wir jetzt Schach oder was? Joa... Der Krieger des Lichts fragt sich grad, was hier los ist. Und da is er echt nicht der Einzige. Ok, wir müssen also irgendwie mit einer Figur interagieren. Dann bewegen wir uns mal. Wir gehen einfach zu diesem komischen roten Teil, was sich als "Stigma der Zwietracht" herausstellt. Drückt die Datei:X-Knopf.png - Taste und zerstört das Stigma der Zwietracht. Schade... Ich dachte, jetzt kommtn richtiger Kampf. Aber nein, wir mussten einfach nur Datei:X-Knopf.png drücken. Ok, überfliegt die Statistik und klickt sie weg. Wir werden wieder teleportiert und mit neuen Worten konfrontiert. ''"Dunkle Imitationen stellen sich dem Krieger in den Weg. Was nur treibt diese rast- und seelenlosen Kreaturen an?" Ok, jetzt wird auch mal etwas über das Spielfeld erklärt. Zu Rundenbeginn erhält man sogenanntethumb|Stigma der Zwietracht Vorsehungspunkte (VP). Wenn man einen Zug abgeschlossen hat, verliert man einen VP. Zum Zielort geht man, wenn man die Datei:X-Knopf.png - Taste drückt. Gut, das dürfte jetzt endlich verständlich sein. Geht zu dem ersten Gegner, der sich "Falscher Held" nennt. Somit hätten wir unseren ersten Kampf im Story-Modus ;) Doch zuvor wird wieder etwas erklärt... Kurz: Man erhält Erfahrungspunkte, wenn man einem Gegner Schaden zufügt Der Kampf an sich ist aber ein Leichter. Raubt dem falschen Helden etwas Mut und greift dann normal an. So dürfte der Kampf zu schaffen sein. Erklärungen über Erklärungen Unserem Krieger wird nun klar, dass es sich bei dem Gegner um eine Imitation handelte. Sie ist eine falsche Lebensform, welche von Chaos' Schergen befehligt wird. Somit sinds einfach nur kopierte Luschen. Geht nun weiter und sammelt den Trank ein, welcher die LP und die EX-Leiste zu 100% auffüllt. Nun zerstört ihr noch das Stigma der Zwietracht und schon sind wir hier fertig. ;) "Nur diejenigen, die ihre Stärke kennen und sie auch zu nutzen wissen, können den stärksten Feind bezwingen." Mit diesen Worten werden wir weitergeschickt. Wieder auf einem Spielfeld angekommen, werden wir wieder etwas schlauer: Die Fähigkeiten werden zu Beginn einer Runde zufällig ausgewählt. Die Liste wird mit der Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png - Taste aufgerufen und eine Fähigkeit wird mit der Datei:X-Knopf.png - Taste eingesetzt. Und schon folgt ein Kampf. Eigentlich ist es der Gleiche, wie gerade eben auch. Geht nach dem Kampf zur Schatztruhe und öffnet sie. Wir erhalten ein Breitschwert und werden wieder etwas klüger^^ Sobald wir Ausrüstungsgegenstände erhalten, können diese im Personalisierungsmenü angelegt werden. Dieses Menü wird mit der Datei:Dreieck-Knopf.png - Taste aufgerufen. Ja, dann wollen wir mal ;) Legt das Breitschwert an und zerstört daraufhin das Stigma. Und wieder werden uns nette Worte geschickt. "Kampf folgt auf Kampf. Doch die Kraft, die zahllosen Feinde zu besiegen, ist in Reichweite." Die nächste Runde startet und wir werden gewarnt: Bleiben keine VP übrig, so erhält man keine Belohnungen. Ach, wer braucht Belohnungen? Für mich reicht es, wenn man ein paar Stufen aufsteigt. Aber das liegt bei euch. Wir gehen dann zwischen die nächsten beiden Gegner. Such euch zuerst einen aus, dnen wir müssen eh gegen beide kämpfen. Ich entscheid mich für den Unteren, doch die Kämpfe sind eigentlich die Gleichen. Außerdem sind es dieselben Gegner, wie in den letzten Kämpfen auch. Habt ihr beide Kämpfe hinter euch, kann ich endlich sagen: Tschüss Stigma der Zwietracht, hallo Weltherrschaft >D *hust* Ehm.. das mit der Weltherrschaft streichen wir mal lieber gaaaaaaaaanz schnell. "Nur wer die Hoffnung nicht aufgibt und die Prüfung besteht, kann am Ende der strahlenden Zukunft entgegengehen." Nettes Sätzchen, oder? Steckt sogar irgendwie ein Funken Wahrheit drin ;) Aber wasn nu los? Das Stigma der Zwietracht wurde durch ein komisches Etwas ersetzt O.o Naja, egal. Wir erfahren wieder etwas über das Spielfeld und setzen es auch sogleich ein. Also denn. Drückt mal schön auf die R-Taste und bewegt den Cursor auf das komische Etwas. Wir erfahren nun, dass es sich dabei um einen "Falschen Veteranen" handelt. Ok, dann wollen wir mal. Beendet den Such-Modus und öffnet die Schatztruhe. Sie enthält einen Kraftring vom Rang B. Ruft das Personalisierungsmenü (ich nenns ab heute Persomenü) auf und legt den Ring auch direkt an. Macht euch dann auf den Weg zum Veteranen und stellt euch dem Kampf! Und ich will keinen, ich wiederhole KEINEN Feigling sehn, der hier einfach abhaut bzw. die PSP ausmacht. Ich beobachte euch auf Schritt und Tritt, also passt auf, was ihr tut... Nun ja, macht einfach dasselbe, wie in den vorherigen Kämpfen auch. Mut rauben und angreifen. Also echt, so schwer ist das doch gar net. Joa, nach dem Kampf wird... Ach, was rede ich denn hier? Obwohl.. Der Anfang des Satzes ist gar nicht mal so schlecht. Nach dem Kampf ist dieser Part nämlich vorbei :P Was dann passiert, sehen wir beim nächsten Mal. Bis denn, eure Dämmer :) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern